bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:L1242092/My Hive - June 1st, 2018
Swarm * 3x Hasty Bee * 2x Looker Bee * 1x Bubble Bee * 1x Commander Bee * 4x Demo Bee * 4x Exhausted Bee * 2x Fire Bee * 2x Shocked Bee * 1x Baby Bee * 1x Demon Bee * 2x Diamond Bee * 2x Lion Bee * 3x Shy Bee * 1x Gummy Bee * 1x Photon Bee * 1x Tabby Bee Comments Two new event bees! I finished up the Gummy Bear quests pretty quickly and was able to get the Gummy Bee into my hive. By that point, I was still shy of buying the Photon Bee Egg by about 100 tickets. It took me another couple weeks or so of quests and Ace badges to finally farm up the tickets yesterday to get it. I kept a second Looker Bee in my hive since I got it and it has helped me stay at 10x Focus most of the time, so I think I will stick with it going forwards. Here's the thing about the Gummy Bee: it's not that great, but it's better than most Royal Jelly outcomes. The Gummy Bee has unremarkable stats apart from conversion and its abilities do not help with pollen gain. I would rather have a bee in my swarm that helps much more with pollen gain than get the bonus honey from goo. Extra honey doesn't finish quests and doesn't push up badge tracks, so it's kind of a waste. You get more honey from gathering more pollen anyways. So, instead of looking at the Gummy Bee as a permanent addition to my hive, I treat it like a placeholder. I use all of my Royal Jelly I get now on the slot where my Gummy Bee is. If I don't like the result at the end of it, I turn it back into a Gummy Bee. If I do like the result, then I either use my Gummy Bee Jelly on the next slot in my hive that I want to improve, or I recognize that everything is better than a Gummy Bee and don't bother using it at all. If I then use Royal Jelly and get something worse than a Gummy Bee, I turn it into a Gummy Bee. In this way, the new bees that I keep in my hive will be no worse than the Gummy Bee. No more days of walking around with a random Rad Bee or Bumble Bee when I can have a Gummy Bee instead. It's also another big conversion bee that cuts down on time back at spawn, but I would wager that a good pollen-gathering bee would save me more time in the field. I now pretty much have no tickets and my next hive slot costs me almost all of my honey. The Gummy Bear is going to be around for two weeks still, and I'm wondering if Onett did that because he wants the periods for limited time things to be offset, or because he's expecting his next update to take a little bit longer. Whatever the case, I'm not in great shape for buying another event bee in the same way as the Tabby Bee, and no matter what is released going forwards, the grind to acquire hive slots may be too steep for me to keep up much longer. I considered not buying the Photon Bee and keeping my tickets to see what next event may come out, but since that's probably a week away at least, I would rather spend that time using my Photon Bee to help me grind out more pollen. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts